Can I Kiss You, Stranger?
by BlueRegina06
Summary: Two strangers exchange their first kiss for art's sake. AU, yaoi, swearing, maybe slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**I... I don't know anymore. Seriously. This one was inspired by "_First Kiss_", a video by Tatia Pilieva. I didn't like the video very much to be honest, not in terms of content but I just can't get why it is such a big deal and everybody won't shut up about it. God, the background music was just... No. I was unimpressed**** in general and I began thinking of ways how it could be a little more interesting.**

**... Next thing I know, I'd written all this. So, special thanks goes to Tatia Pilieva's for inspiring me. ****It's huge. But I didn't want to split it, it would disrupt the harmony.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, **

**XXXX**

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch ominously. His fingers were pinching the brigde of his nose, he was shifting his weight right and left on each leg but hell, it wasn't good enough of a way to vent his frustration. No, he wasn't as short tempered as his friends accused him to be. On the other hand actually; it was their fault most of the times, especially when they didn't understand what "I don't fucking want to take part on your stupid video, Yumichika" meant.

"C'mon, Ichigo!", a man whined on the other end of the line, "Pretty please!"

"No."

"With sugar on top?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth in agitation, fiery brown eyes narrowing. "I ain't gon' do it, Yumichika," he snarled, "I ain't got time for it."

"Eh?", his friend questioned and Ichigo could practically see the fine, slim and black eyebrow quirking sarcastically, "I know you're on spring break, young man. It is not beautiful to lie."

_Well shit. _

Ichigo huffed and pushed his free hand into his spiky orange hair. _Why was he so easy to read? Even through the fucking phone?_ And Yumichika of all people; the person who only saw his mug in the mirror and nothing else.

The raven haired man and Ichigo's good friend was obsessed with... Beauty, to put it simply. From human beings to objects but, heh, let's be honest, he thought of himself to be prettiest of all. Yumichika always went psycho about how he looked, how straight his hair was and let's not talk about his face and his skin; those two were the most precious properties of his. He moisturized, he stuffed his face with make up and creams and ointments just to make sure it was perfect.

Yumi would always be late on his dates because his clothes had to match together in harmony, to the point where the shoe laces had to have the same color with the fucking waistline of his fucking boxer briefs.

_Good fucking grief. The man was a looney. H__e even got feathers stuck to his eyelashes, for God's sake._

Besides being the freak that he already was, Yumichika was also stubborn. _Veeeery stubborn._ Like a damn ox. If things didn't go his way, he'd make sure they did, even if that meant he would have to spend three hours of his life on the phone to convince Ichigo to take part into some video he wanted to shoot as his final project. You see, the raven haired man wanted to be a movie director, as well as a fashion designer. How these things went together, Ichigo would never know.

_Being a chef was so much easier. Simpler. _

Yes, believe it or not, Ichigo was a chef. Or rather, he wanted to become one. He was already finishing the culinary school and that only meant he would soon be looking for a job as a fine dining chef. He was shitting his pants with glee at the mere thought.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand; Yumichika had been pestering his ass the last three days about that video and now the man wanted Ichigo to participate in it.

"For the last time, Yumi, I don't wanna do it," the oranget sighed, suddenly too tired to argue.

"Oh come on, please?", the other insisted, "You are going to film so well, you are so handsome and drop-dead gorgeous with that orange hair of yours..." Ichigo heard the man nearly swooning and he rolled his eyes. _Ah, classic Yumichika._

_On second though, what did he have to lose if he said yes? To be honest, if he kept saying no, Yumichika wouldn't get off his back and he would end up losing something else; his patience. And shit got really ugly when that happened. _

"Fine," the orange haired man mumbled through clenched teeth, "I'll do it. Anything to get ya to stop bitching."

There was a moment of silence on the other end before Ichigo's friend was on the roll again. "You promise you'll do it?"

"Yes," Ichigo sighed in exasperation.

"No matter what?"

"Fuck it, Yumichika!", he growled, "I said yes!"

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the mistake he made._

Yumichika cracked a huge, evil grin and Ichigo swore he could hear it through the phone. It unnerved him. _Something bad was happening or was going to happen. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Why had he agreed on so easily? He knew he shouldn't have!_

"So...", Yumi drawled, "You wanna know what I am filming?"

_Shit. There it was. That small little detail that, in his agitation, Ichigo had forgotten. _

_The theme. _

"UUh... Yeah..."

Yumi-sadist chuckled. "Strangers," the raven haired man finally said, "Kissing for the first time."

_S.H.I.T._

_Stupid idiot!_

_What had short-circuited in his brain and made him promise to do it without asking for details first? _Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose for the umpteen time that evening and gritted his teeth._ He was a man of his word damn it, he wouldn't back down!_

"Why would you do that?", he asked, trying to mask the boiling anger in his stomach.

"Because everybody will be awkward," Yumichika explained as if it was the most natural and normal thing in the world, "I wanna capture that awkwardness and see that evolve into a passionate kiss."

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. _Yumi was so eccentric sometimes, eccentric to the point of sadism. Like seriously, what had gotten into his head and rotted, to make him come up with that idea?_

"Didja call someone else I know?", he dared to ask. Yumichika hummed in approval.

"Renji and Tatsuki will be there," he said and then added, "Oh and Keigo too."

At the last part of Yumi's sentence Ichigo's face went slack. "Keigo? Are you insane? He'll start harassing all females."

"He promised he wouldn't," Yumichika sighed, "Besides, he was begging me down on his knees to let him in. I thought, why not? Even though he is not all that beautiful, I can work with what he has."

Ichigo sighed and shrugged nonchalantly. "Figures."

"Enough with the ugly minorities," Yumichika suddenly chirped, excited again, "The shooting will be tomorrow at ten in the morning. I'll text you the address later."

"Sure."

"Get a good night of sleep," Yumichika reminded, "I don't want to see black circles or bags under your pretty brown eyes, yes?"

Ichigo rolled said eyes. "Yeah, yeah, get off my case now."

"A man with tact," the raven haired man sneered sarcastically, "I wonder what your lovers see in you."

"My eight and a half inches cock," Ichigo said casually, a teasing grin spreading on his lips once Yumichika clicked his tongue and "Hmf!"ed.

"What a brute," the brunet chided, "Try to be nice a polite tomorrow, please."

"I'll do my best, mom," Ichigo teased and from the agitated huff he received, Yumichika was ten shades beyond pissed now. Yumi never shouted or cursed when he was angry. It wasn't beautiful.

_Hehe, payback time, bitch._

"Good," muttered the other, "I'm hanging up now."

Ichigo snickered. "Ladies first." That small snicker turned into a full blown round of laughter at the indignant snort and the quiet grumbling of "Dumbo" he received before the line went dead. Ichigo placed his phone on the bedside cabinet and flopped back on his bed with a grin on his face; Yumichika was such a great one to tease. He always got upset and took everything to heart and reacted in the most dramatic way possible.

_What a drama queen_, Ichigo thought in amusement before he closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep like he was doing before that asshole had the audacity to wake him up at eight o' clock in the morning. _Anyway, let's not talk about that because he would get pissed off again and never sleep._

_Yet... The idea of kissing a stranger was rather... unsettling_. Ichigo didn't know what to expect. On one hand, he was certain that Yumichika wouldn't be a total dick and set him up with a weirdo or at least that was what Ichigo hoped and prayed for. It'd be awkward, hell, it'd be embarrassing but... It was something new and intriguing.

No matter what, Ichigo was always open to new things. He was twenty three after all, still young and ready for challenges. Fuck, his whole life had been a challenge in the first place, with a mother that died when he was still young, a father that was swallowed in misery because of her death and twin, baby sisters to take care of. Thankfully, three years ago his father got some help and he progressively got over Masaki's death, otherwise Ichigo wouldn't have left his sisters alone. He still visited his family house more often than not to check things up, to keep his conscience was clear and assured.

He shifted on the bed, getting more comfortable, letting questions flood his mind._ How would his partner be_? Judging from Yumi's personality, it was certain that he would be good looking. _Would he be a good kisser? Better than him_? At the last thought, Ichigo smirked and snuggled under his comforter, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

_Nope. He didn't think so._

_But he'd be glad if he was mistaken for once._

**XXXX**

The way he woke up the next day was phenomenal; he literally fell off the bed the very moment music started blasting from his cell phone. _Damn that fucking alarm clock, it was so loud, as if it was doing it on purpose_. Letting a stream of curses pour from his mouth, most of them involving Yumi and his fucking retarded times to shoot his shit, Ichigo stood up and threw the comforter on the bed once again before stomping off to his bathroom to take a shower. His apartment was rather small, one room plus the bathroom, but the shower was big enough to fit two people. Not that Ichigo brought anybody in his house in the terms of showering together but that was an entirely different story.

No, it wasn't like he had commitment issues, nothing like that. He just didn't like people invading his personal space. When he wanted sex, he had sex in either a hotel or his partner's house, after mutual consent of course.

Ichigo sighed in bliss as the steamy hot water brushed through his hair and travelled down his back. He liked hot water the best; it felt like having sex. _Yup, you guessed it_. His sex drive was at blinking neon red. Or rather fuchsia because he was gay.

_Just kidding. He wasn't a girl._

Yumichika asked him to look good and he sure as hell wouldn't deny the man's request unless he wanted his eardrums to suffer major tearings from the tantrum Yumi would throw. Ichigo didn't take too much shit from anyone and he really didn't like fighting with his friends, therefore, to avoid the unnecessary ruckus, Ichigo made sure that his clothes matched and were perfectly ironed, his hair was styled to perfection and he smelled like a walking aphrodisiac.

The place Yumi would shoot his video wasn't far from Ichigo's crib so he left half an hour earlier. He wasn't rich enough to afford a car, so he took the bus to get there. The ride was short, but noisy, with a bunch of girls giggling and chattering and glancing at him shyly. Just before his stop, he turned and gave them one of his flashiest and makes-chicks-swoon smile and as expected all of them gasped and blushed, hiding their faces.

_What? _Just because he was gay didn't mean that women didn't like him or that he couldn't flirt with a woman. Besides, he liked flirting, and he liked it a lot so to say. When he liked someone, he came right out and showed it. _Yes, he was the direct type._ You know, acknowledging what you like and what you don't is a really good thing. _It earns most of the babes._

Upon entering the correct building, Ichigo quickly spotted the tall muscle mass with the long red hair hanging over a lean, sculpted back. Ah, Renji had this tendency of showing his arms to the world, the tanned, tattooed skin displayed in abundance and leaving nothing to the imagination. Ichigo grinned maliciously and walked up to his friend, trying to be as quiet as possible.

_Had Renji not be his best friend since forever, the redhead would definitely spend most of his free time in Ichigo's bed, naked and hard._

At that moment, the redhead bent over to retrieve whatever he had ordered and Ichigo grinned like the cat that got the milk. Speeding up his pace, he reached Renji and landed a blow on the red haired man's behind. The redhead jumped a little and looked over his shoulder, but the moment his russet colored eyes fell on his orange haired best friend, he rolled them and snorted.

"Why is it always you?", he asked, straightening up and turning to face Ichigo, "I wish a hot babe would do that to me one day."

"And I am not a hot babe?", Ichigo gasped and clutched his chest, oh so dramatically faking hurt.

Renji pursed his lips together, examining Ichigo from head to toe before he took a sip from his cola. "Hmm," he hummed after he swallowed, "Yer not too bad, just not my type."

"I'm everybody's type," Ichigo corrected smugly, "And if I am not, I can certainly become the one."

"Always so fucking humble," chuckled the redhead and shook his head. Ichigo gave a loop-sided grin before friendly punching Renji's shoulder.

"Let's go find Yumi or he'll castrate us."

"Fuckin' yes."

It was good to be around Renji. The redhead was an easy going motherfucker, too stubborn for his own good but he was one to trust in hardships. Throughout the years, when Ichigo's life had been nothing else but a bitch, Renji was always there, standing like a rock by his side, giving him strength and hope. Come to think of it, if it wasn't for Renji, Ichigo wouldn't be the man he was today. He owned the redhead a lot but the man never accepted anything in return.

"The only thing I'm askin' ya is to stay by my side when I need ya too."

That was Renji's only condition, even though for Ichigo it was already given. They have kept this promise after all these years and that was why the were still friends. Ichigo had a lot of friends in high school but none of them stayed as close as Renji had. Well, not only Renji. There was another person, someone Ichigo knew from his childhood, someone that knew him better than anyone.

"Oi, Tats!"

The raven haired woman in question snapped her head around, her black eyes landing on Ichigo and immediately a smile broke her face into two. _Ah, Tatsuki had cut her hair once again to that short and spiky pattern she had during high school. It looked good on her._

_It had been a while since he had seen her. _

"Ichigo, Renji!", she chirped once she approached them, offering her hand for a fist bump, "It's been a while, assholes, where the hell have ya been?"

"Workin'," Renji said with a shrug, "Urahara is all over my ass, seriously. We don't have too many customers yet I end up cleaning the shop every fucking day. And when I say, cleaning, we all know just how anal Urahara is."

Ichigo and Tatsuki busted out laughing at that. Yes, Ichigo's uncle, Urahara Kisuke, was the most eccentric man in the world. Always clad in a green kimono and clog sandals, the blond walked around with a fan and a cane, his eyes glimmering in mischief, as if telling you he'd be teasing the shit out of you for the rest of your life.

"How's training?", Tatsuki then added. _Ah, yes, he forgot to mention that Renji was playing in the national football team._

The redhead smirked and simply flexed his biceps. "Huuh? I don't know... You tell me."

They both snorted. "What an exhibisionist," the woman said. While chuckling at their childish bickering, Ichigo's eyes caught a bunch of women he didn't know leering at both him and Renji. Nudging his best friend with his elbow, he waited until the redhead responded with a "What?" before he motioned to the direction of the women.

"Oh-ho," murmured the redhead in amusement and again, their gazes locked, "Ya ready Ichi?"

"Sure."

They did this ever since they started noticing girls staring at them. Just like back then, the Handsome Duo gave the swooning women a sexy smile and a wink, sending their libidos flying to the top of mountain Everest. Once teasing time was over, they both turned back to Tatsuki who in turn was staring at them incredulously. Yeah... These looks never worked on her... Why?

_She was a lesbian._

"What would they feel if they knew yer both faggots?", she asked.

"Look," Renji began, his face looking serious but Ichigo knew his friend was about to say bullshit on purpose, "Women are more attracted to gay men that don't show it so much, like Yumi does. It's a fact."

"Oh really? And why's that?", Tatsuki sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest and waiting, an eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"Because," Ichigo explained just as seriously, "They think they can change us. As if gay men need The Woman that can change their preference. I don't know whether they realize it or not, but that's how they feel. Also, we are better lookin' and sexier because we take care of how we look, compared to most straight men who don't give a shit."

"Women want a man that thinks like them," added Renji, "Someone that understands them and they think that gay men are like that."

"But all women lack something to attract _us_, gay people," Ichigo sighed in exaggerated defeat, Renji nodding just as dramatically along with him.

Tatsuki snorted once again. "Do I really wanna know?"

Both Ichigo and Renji smirked. "A cock," they said simultaneously, earning a amused chuckle from the brunette.

"You guys have really thought this through, haven't you?", she asked.

"Over drinks," Renji said.

"When we have nothing to do but talk crap and being pricks," Ichigo added.

"Praying that no one can hear us..."

"... And think we're a bunch of losers..."

Renji chuckled. "For real, we're nice people, us boozers..."

"Deep inside...", Ichigo said, biting his tongue not to laugh.

"But to reach down there..."

"... You must not be a dyke..."

"Fuck you guys," Tatsuki growled but she was smiling, therefore the threat was empty.

"Handsome Duo strikes again!", both of them yelled simultaneously, causing a few heads to turn and look but ask them how much they cared.

The three of them had always been like this; silly, rude, even insulting one another was a routine. They knew each other very well by now to know better and not get offended. They were stupid. They were assholes. But that was why the three of them had stuck together after so much time.

"Ah, the handsome but noisy duo...", sighed a voice from behind them, making three necks crane towards the sound.

There he was; the man of the hour. The one and only, Yumichika Ayasegawa. He looked fabulous as always, with his jaw-long raven hair bobbing with his every move, with the stylish and expensive clothes and the... ridiculously pink sneakers.

_Do you get the sarcasm, people?_

"Yumichika," Ichigo greeted, a teasing smile on his face, and offered his hand, "Lookin' good and pink, as always."

Yumi waved him off with a flick of his wrist and a click of his tongue, "At least _you_ managed to look remotely... acceptable today." He walked away without a second glance, going straight to Tastuki and hugging the brunet affectionately. "Why are you hanging out with the brutes, my dear?"

"Eh, they're not that bad," Tatsuki said when they pulled away, "They are funny."

Yumichika turned his head towards Renji and blinked many times, the ever present feathers on his eyes flickering along. "It's been a while, tattoo monster."

Renji sighed and pushed a hand through his hair, as if he didn't care how Yumi had just called him - well, he really didn't. "Yer flashy as always, Tinker Bell."

Ichigo had to clasp his hand over his mouth to stuff the bubbling laughter down his throat at the menacing narrowing of Yumi's eyes. _Ah, the man was so funny to tease and Renji had made it his life purpose to agitate the brunet as much as possible._

"I don't have time to spare for you, weaklings," the man finally said, voice calm and composed but the vein on his forhead was ticking, "Tatsuki, my dear, let's go for some make up, yes?"

Tatsuki waved at the Handsome Duo and followed Yumichika. "Laters guys."

Ichigo watched his friends' retreating backs for a while with an amused smile, until he noticed something that had his smile turn into a grin. He elbowed Renji once again.

"Oi," he said, "Yumi is limping."

"No way," Renji exclaimed in disbelief, yet he stared at Yumichika once again. His eyes widened. "Holy shit he does!"

Ichigo snickered maliciously. "Seems like Ikkaku did a very good job last night..."

"Hooo boy," sighed Renji and began walking towards the available seats, "Yumi had sex last night and he is still so stuck up?" They both sat down, next to each other.

"At least he's getting some...", Ichigo mumbled and slouched lower in his seat. _That's right, he'd been busy with school and he didn't have time to get laid._

"Fuck yes... I haven't gotten any in over a month."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he snapped his head towards the scowling redhead. "Are you serious?"

"A' course I am asshole," growled the other, "I have yer uncle shoving his sandals up my ass, I have coach Kenpachi shoving the trainings down my throat, I ain't got time to do anything!"

Ichigo sighed and stared off to another direction, fleetingly noticing a couple of good looking men, probably straight. Renji was right. Ichigo had been busy too but he always found time to fit in some sex. It was a necessity for him, right after cooking, and three weeks he had gone without have started to show on him. His libido, to be more specific.

"You'll get some," the oranget said in the end, "Maybe Yumi pairs ya with a handsome brunet like ya like them."

Renji shook his head. "Nah man, Tinker Bell hates me. He'll just hand me the strangest one."

"We'll see," concluded Ichigo, not knowing what else to say.

_That's right, they would see. It was a kiss, for God's sake, they weren't filming porn. To be honest though, Ichigo was still a little wary about own case; who was going to be his pair after all?_

**XXXX**

_Yumichika was doing this on purpose, there was no other explanation._

It had been forty five minutes since the shooting had started and Ichigo was still in the waiting room. Tatsuki and Renji had both gone with their partners and took a few shots then came out all happy and shit and left! Renji even gave Ichigo the thumps up which only meant that he'd be getting laid that night.

Truth to be told, once Ichigo saw Renji's co-star, he knew that his red haired friend would not let that chance slip by; the other man was tall, with black spiky hair pointing to random directions, seemed serious and collected and, shit, he had tattoos. Renji was obsessed with tattoos - which was pretty evident if the amount of ink marks he had on his own body was any indication - and then this man came up with a tattoo of the number 69 on his face. Like, dude, next time more obvious.

Tatsuki's luck wasn't bad either; her collegue was a tall, sorta purple haired woman, with skin in the color of chocolate. Even for a gay man like Ichigo, she looked extremely attractive. She also had enormous tits, which only served Tatsuki just fine because she liked them, something Ichigo would never understand. Big boobs were scary as shit, like a lethal weapon; if the owner wanted, she would definitely choke someone to death with them.

After his friends left, Ichigo was bored to death. So bored that he started flirting with the girl sitting next to him, a young red haired girl, probably in her early twenties or so, who had been glancing at him more than once the whole time. She was blushing and giggling like a moron and Ichigo's inner sadist was screaming "Make her even more uncomfortable than she already is!" into his ears. Unfortunately the girl - _what as her name again?_ Inoue or something like that - was summoned by the one and only Yumichika sooner or later and she skidded into the filming room along with another guy, with black hair, glasses and the expression of "I have a stick deep up my ass" on his face.

_There were twenty people, goddamn it. What was taking so long?_

"Ichigo Kurosaki please join us in the filming room," a short black haired boy called. Ichigo's instantly jumped from his seat, briskly walking into the room, his temper beginning to rise. _Oh he was sooo gonna let Yumi in on a little secret._

Something seemed a little off though; normally, there were two people entering the room at the same time yet he was the only one standing.

_What the hell? Was he going to make out with himself?_

_That wasn't totally unappealing, to be honest, since he was good looking and-_

"Ichigo!", Yumichika called as soon as the oranget entered the filming room, snapping the oranget out of his musings. There was a huge green screen behind the raven haired man and although the color was disturbing Ichigo's retina, he walked up to his friend.

"What the hell man, ya said it'd be short," he grunted.

Yumichika gave him an apologetic look. "I know, I'm sorry but your partner called and he said he'll be late, that's why I'm stalling you so much."

Ichigo groaned, rubbing his hand all over his face. He already disliked that partner because one of the things the oranget vehemently hated was tardiness. He had a thing time. Seriously, take a moment to think; a few seconds could turn a nice medium-rare piece of fillet to medium-well.

_It's common sense, people._

"He'll be here in a few minutes, Ichigo," Yumi prodded, "I promise."

"Yeah whatever," Ichigo grumbled and stalked off, away from the green screen, towards the man behind the camera. He had spotted the cute blond cameraman the moment he entered but he had to talk to Yumi before he could bring the guns out.

The blond man's name was Kira Izuru and seemed very easy to seduce. He was rather shy, not looking Ichigo directly in the eyes, his hair was even hiding half of his face, and that innocence of his fed Ichigo's inner sadist even more. He liked shy men because he liked dominating them and destroying that innocence in bed.

After a while of merciless and intense flirting, there was suddenly a lot of noise and it attracted Ichigo's from the blond man.

"You're late!", he heard Yumi scold. Ichigo tried fruitlessly to grasp an image of what was happening but there were so many cameras in front of him, he couldn't see shit yet. Apparently his kissing partner had arrived. _At long fucking last._

"I'm terribly sorry, I got caught up in something," the partner-person apologized, panting heavily. There were noises, doors opening and slamming closed, chattering of the crew as they prepared for the shooting but Ichigo's attention was elsewhere. _What the hell? What kind of dry-orgasm voice was that?_ No kidding; Ichigo's skin erupted into freaking goosebumps once the sound of that deep, gruff voice reached - or rather caressed - his ears. _Holy shit, that voice was bed worthy to ten thousand._

_He had already forgiven the man for his tardiness._

Leaving Kira behind his cameras, Ichigo took a few steps towards the green screen again, absently heading towards the sound of that beautiful voice only to have his body freezing midstep, his eyes bulging off his face and his jaw hitting the ground.

_Wh-Wha-? He... Who... Who the fuck was that?!_

Ichigo's brown eyes blinked many times, greedily sucking in the sight in front of him. There, a few meters away stood the most alluring, the most outstanding, the most beautiful man he had ever seen throughout the years of his short life. The man was tall, about six four - even though he was bending over and clutching his knees as he breathed heavily - with a body to die for and think that only his arms were visible from the pale orange T-shirt he had on.

To add to it, the top of the man's hair was decorated with blue hair. Ichigo blinked again, not knowing whether he was dreaming or not. The man had blue hair.

_Blue hair._

_Blue hair!_

_Who the fuck had blue hair?_

_Shit, shit, shit, holy shit. Was it real?_ Real or not, Ichigo loved the color passionately and if, just if, the blue haired cock-tease had matching eyes too, Ichigo would never allow the man leave his bed. Ever.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God. What to do?_ Seriously, that man was his partner? He'd have to make Yumi the most delicious dessert he'd ever made and still not be enough to show his gratitude.

_Oh dear, his palms were even sweating, was that normal? What the hell was happening to him?_ Ichigo frowned in confusion and rubbed his hands at the back of his jeans. If he was to touch the other man, he didn't want his hands to be clammy and wet and disgusting.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me," Yumi chided, yet he didn't look angry at all - Ichigo couldn't blame him. He himself wouldn't be able to stay mad at such glorious creature. "You should apologize to your partner."

At that moment, the blunet straightened up and made a half turn towards Ichigo's direction, their eyes locking almost instantly. _That was it. That was all she wrote._

_Fireworks. Explosions. Butterflies._ All of these and then some more happened inside Ichigo's stomach as soon as ocean blue eyes met earthy brown. To Ichigo's utter and very much pleasant surprise, he saw those blue eyes widening in awe, full pink lips parting in shock.

_So he wasn't the only one smitten at first sight, huh?_

The blue haired man began walking up to him, completely ignoring what Yumi was telling him and without realizing it, Ichigo took a few steps towards the blunet as well. They stopped inches away, almost touching yet not quite and stared in each other's eyes. Ichigo couldn't look away. Seriously, it was impossible. Those blue eyes were utterly captivating.

"Hey," the other spoke and Ichigo had to force down a shudder, "I'm Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

_Grimmjow huh?_

_Grimmjow..._

_Grimmjow..._

_Ah, Grimmjow._

_Yeah, he liked the sound of that._

"And I am officially speechless for the first time in my life," Ichigo muttered... or rather blurted and heat gathered on his face as soon as the edges of the blunet's mouth lifted into a small smirk. "I-I mean...", he stuttered and cleared his throat, trying to correct his slip of tongue, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

The blunet offered his large hand and Ichigo took it with no second thought. _Aaaw, his hand was so rough and calloused and large and gorgeous and oh look, there were some veins popping out of the skin on his forearms and gaaaah that was so sexy and Ichigo wanted to shoot himself on the head so that his brain would die and shut the fuck up with its obnoxious swooning._

But then the blue haired man spoke again and added more oil to the flame. "Nice to meet you, Ichigo."

_Aw shit. Ichigo now wanted to whine and stomp his foot on the floor in order to vent some of his frustration. How dare that man call his name with that sinfully delicious baritone and expect Ichigo not to tackle him to the ground and do the dirtiest things to him?_

"Yeah, same here, Grimmjow," said Ichigo, completely lost into the blue depths he kept staring into. Not that Grimmjow was backing down either; the blunet was staring as much as Ichigo was, so much that Ichigo was able to see the darkening of those twin sapphires once his name rolled off Ichigo's tongue.

_My. It was mutual wasn't it?_

"I'm sorry I'm late," mumbled the other suddenly, his face pulled into an apologetic frown. Ichigo fought the urge to reach up with his fingers and smooth those creases away from that angelic face. Frowns didn't suit such perfection.

"It's alright," he assured the man with a small smile, "Already forgiven."

At his words, a huge grin crawled up the blunet's lips, a line of ultra white teeth blinding Ichigo temporarily and sending his heart into a fit inside his chest. _Holy shit, what was Grimmjow doing to him, seriously? He'd never, ever experienced something so intense in his life._

"I really like your hair," Grimmjow said pleasantly, "I like the color."

Ichigo stared at the man before he chuckled and averted his gaze, forcing back the girly blush that was about to erupt on his face. _Seriously, Kurosaki, get a fucking grip. You're supposed to be the flirty one damn it!_

"I like yours too," Ichigo lamely complemented back, earning another dazzling grin from the blunet.

"You know, they say that orange and blue are complementary colors," Grimmjow said with a cool smirk, "Meaning that they match to perfection."

"Hoh?", Ichigo exclaimed, as if surprised. Please, he'd done this shit in the first year of his culinary school. He took another step closer, stopping right before their chests touched and looked up to those pretty blue eyes, trying to maintain the normal flirty and cocky attitude of his and not diminish into puddles of want like he prompted to.

"Like the earth and the sun which gravitate against each other. Like that?"

Grimmjow's eyes darkened significantly and the blunet licked his lips, slowly, sensually. "I like the way you put it, stranger. I had always been fond of physics."

"Physics huh?", Ichigo sighed, thinking of what else he should say, "I preferred biology to be honest." An orange eyebrow quirked in amusement before the oranget added, "Especially sexual reproduction."

The blue haired man chuckled huskily and opened his mouth to retort but he was cut by Yumichika intervening, on purpose, with his obnoxious voice. The man was standing just a few feet away, with the sneakiest smirk on his face when he said, "Sorry to interrupt boys, but can you two get to it now? The camera is on and there are people waiting outside."

Ichigo gave the brunet the nastiest glare he could muster at that moment but suddenly, a large hand cupping his face, gently asking for his attention, distracted the shit out of him. Grimmjow was looking at him again, blue eyes alternating between his eyes and lips, the thumb running over his cheek... Ichigo was blushing. He was blushing like he had never blushed before, not even the first time he had bottomed. His hands slowly found their way around a narrow waste, making Grimmjow smile.

"That's right," he rumbled and Ichigo bit his lower lip reflexively. "Those are the eyes I like to see..."

Before Ichigo had the time to chide his brain for shutting down as a result of the blunet's words, the other man began inching closer. And closer... And closer... Up until their noses bumped together. They were sharing breaths too, ah so erotic. Shit, Ichigo was hyperventilating but he wasn't the only one; Grimmjow's breathing had accelerated too.

Another hand found its way on the oranget's face and Ichigo's eyes fell to half mast. _It was time._

"Can I kiss you, stranger?", whispered Grimmjow over Ichigo's lips and a barely audible, unmanly whine escaped. Grimmjow chuckled, the short breath giving Ichigo's brain the final, fatal shot.

"I'll take that as a yes."

_... And then, it happened._

It was better than anyone would expect, but it sure as hell was better than Ichigo had expected. It started off with a few chaste pecks, just Grimmjow slanting his lips over Ichigo's waiting ones. The world started fading to white; cameras, people, Kira, Yumi... All of them, except from Grimmjow. The hands that were initially on his face slowly slid at the back of his head, fingering the short, orange stands at the base of Ichigo's nape. Ichigo wanted to moan, he wanted to make a lot of embarrassing noises but somewhere at the back of his mind, a small, still sane part reminded him that there were people around and he couldn't act like some sort of sex-deprived whore. He instead busied himself with carving into his memory the muscular chest and abdomen underneath that ironic orange shirt.

_Crap, Grimmjow was so heavenly defined._ He'd look absolutely fantastic in his birthday suit, the oranget had a hunch. Ichigo wouldn't say no if the man ever wanted to take his clothes in front of him.

_Oh, he'd get the blue haired man acquainted with his bed the soonest possible._

Grimmjow then angled his head to the side and with his tongue, he requested a deeper kiss. _Who the fuck was Ichigo to deny that?_ He therefore parted his lips even further, accepting the prodding tongue and promptly melted until he became a gooey liquid in his own shoes. Grimmjow was an incredible kisser, he had to acknowledge that. Maybe even better than him, Ichigo wasn't sure yet. He was passionate and paid attention to details, thoroughly exploring and exploiting what Ichigo was offering with his tongue, without rushing or dominating. They kept the pace slow, lazy, as if no one was looking or filming them, as if they were all alone and they had all the time in the world. Suddenly there was one arm wrapping around Ichigo's shoulders while the other remained in his hair. Grimmjow pulled the oranget closer, fitting Ichigo into his rock-hard, nosebleed-worthy body as if they were pieces of puzzles. It was so exhilarating, Ichigo never wanted it to end.

_But... Life was a bitch, didn't you know?_

"Guys," an amused voice suddenly spoke within the clouds present in Ichigo's head, "You can stop, if you want. We have enough material to work with."

Grimmjow's ministrations slowly paused and to Ichigo's utter disappointment, the blunet began to pull away but he didn't go very far; he brought their foreheads together while they both panted for much needed air, yet all Ichigo wanted was to repeat it.

"Yumi," Ichigo gasped once he found his voice, yet it still came out all husky, "Are you sure it was enough?" He slowly pulled away from the blue haired man and smirked through his haze. "I mean, I am willing to do it again if necessary."

The crew chuckled, some of them even busted out laughing. Yumichika simply smirked and shook his head negatively. Fucking sadist.

"I like that urge to sacrifice yourself for the sake of art but I think it was more than enough," he said sweetly, "Thank you very much."

Ichigo fought the overwhelming urge to pout like a little girl but the arm that threw itself over his shoulder startled him enough to make him jump. He craned his neck to the side and came nose to nose with the blue haired God he had been sucking faces with not even three seconds ago, blue eyes shining with lust but mischief as well.

"Why don't we," the man drawled, his index finger drawing meaningless figures on Ichigo's chest, "Grab a cup of coffee together, huh? To get to know each other better. What do you say about that?"

Ichigo blinked, trying to believe what was actually happening before a wide grin split his face into two. Although he was always the one to ask his men out, he'd allow an exception for the sake of the blue haired demon. _Get to know each other huh?_

_Oh I'll let you on every little secret Grimmjow Jaegerjaques._

"I think that's a pretty good idea." Grimmjow smiled at him, completely depleting his air supply, and started off, strolling graciously to the director's chair to get his things. Ichigo didn't move; he just stared at that fine ass beckoning at him saucily and he licked his lips. _Daaaamn that ass._ The oranget couldn't wait to get inside with the intimate parts of his body. However, when the blue haired man turned back to his direction, Ichigo looked up once again, smiling sheepishly. As if no one else was in the room, the blunet cocked his head to the side and said, "You comin'?"

Ichigo smiled and pushed a hand through his hair. "Right behind you, stranger."

_Thank you, Lady Luck._

**XXXX**

**I'd love it if you left a review. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Queen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. This one is rather short and without much happening because if I wrote everything I wanted to write, it would have been humongous, so I decided to split it up. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

Grimmjow thoroughly studied the beautiful face in front of him and sighed in content. _Ichigo was just so... painfully handsome_. His face would be perfect for a beauty magazine, front page of course, his smile suitable even for a toothpaste commercial.

Him and the orange haired man had hit it off after the shooting to a small, private cafe the blunet knew and ever since, things were rolling smoothly. It was Ichigo who mainly kept the conversation going, since Grimmjow wasn't much of a talker, but that was more than fine because it gave him time to see every little detail on the oranget's face.

Ichigo had the most bone-melting brown eyes Grimmjow had ever seen. They shone when the man smiled or laughed, they flared and glistened when he was excited or interested. Clearly, a passage to the oranget's soul.

The orange haired man was pretty much an open book, whether he realized it or not.

Then, there was that dazzling, albeit a little flirty smile and those full lips. _Shit_, to think that these lips were upon Grimmjow's not to long ago, had the blunet shuddering from his core. Ichigo was a really good kisser, obviously knowing what he was doing but, it was that untamed, somewhat wild side of his that overwhelmed and drove Grimmjow crazy. Usually, the blunet's lovers or partners or flings were relatively submissive because, _okay let's face it_, Grimmjow was a dominating mofo and he couldn't help it, however that didn't apply to the orange head. Ichigo was just as dominating, to the point that made Grimmjow think of being the one submitting.

_Okay, yes, that would be rather hard thing to do, but the blunet wouldn't say no. _

"I feel like I'm tirin' ya," the orange haired man suddenly muttered with a nervous chuckle, averting his gaze.

Grimmjow shook his head. "No way," he assured the man, "Speak all you want. I like the sound of your voice."

_He had... He had really said that out loud, hadn't he?_ Of course he had because Ichigo's neck flushed a bright red color and his eyes darkened noticeably. _Hoo boy, that look almost made Grimmjow combust spontaneously._

"Arite then," said the oranget, his voice purposely lowering many octaves, "What do you wanna know?"

Grimmjow swallowed thickly and tried to ignore what that sexy voice did to his raging libido. He flashed one of his charming smiles instead, feigning ignorance to the oranget's attempt of seduction. "How old are you? If you don't mind me asking of course."

Ichigo shrugged. "It's okay. I'm twenty three."

That impressed the blue haired man enough for his eyebrow to jump into his hairline. "You're older than me?"

"Really?"

"I'm twenty one," Grimmjow said, "Turned to recently."

"Well congrats," the orange head grinned, cocking his head to the side cheekily, "Enjoy your freedom."

Grimmjow chuckled and sipped from his hot coffee. _Damn, it was still too hot for him._ "If you mean the freedom to drink alcohol, it doesn't matter to me since I don't drink."

Brown eyes widened slightly before Ichigo's face returned to normal. "Ya don't? Why not?"

"I just don't like it, I guess," the blunet shrugged.

"Oh, okay."

The reaction was almost always the same; shock and then some sort of awe. But really, drinking, partying, you know, all these noisy things weren't Grimmjow's cup of tea. Especially when things got out of hand, which happened more often than not. Living in the university dorms, he had grown accustomed to finding drunk people sleeping outside his flat after a big party, some even banging on his door at five in the morning. The latter had suffered a severe case of hard ass-kicking.

Grimmjow was a party pooper, yes. A joy killer too. But it was strictly up to him whether he wanted to destroy his body with alcohol and with all those drugs circulating in the parties, thank you very much. If he wanted sex, he got sex. It was the easiest thing in the world for him to find a partner for the nasties. Didn't hurt that he was handsome.

But right now, his entire world was focused on the orange haired kissing partner and his perfect face. When that raven haired guy, Yumi-something, spotted Grimmjow on campus, he had started swooning dramatically, causing an extremely loud ruckus, so loud that the blunet felt tempted to punch a hole through the other man's neck. He had declined the brunet's offer to take part into that video at first, but Yumi-something was so fucking persistent, he pestered Grimmjow until he finally said yes.

_What he hadn't expected was to be paired up with someone quite like Ichigo Kurosaki._

_Hoo, he was so happy he had agreed after all._

"So," Grimmjow began again, "Are you still a student or deep into the struggle for life?"

Ichigo twined his fingers on top of the table, supporting his chin on top and giving Grimmjow what had to be his most flirty grin. "I'm a culinary student but I'm graduatin' this year. I'll hunt for a job in a fine dining restaurant to gather some money, then open my own restaurant."

"Wow," Grimmjow breathed, completely thrown off by the answer he received. "You've planned everything already..." He trailed off, drinking from his - finally - cold coffee. "Lucky you."

"Why's that?", the orange head questioned, quirking one eyebrow.

"Well," Grimmjow sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm currently studying engineering but I really don't like it. My parents forced me to go, to carry out the family business, they said. Bullshit." He was scowling, pissed off at the memories but soon gathered his temper and continued calmly. "What I wanna do is..." He nervously glanced at his coffee, then back up to intrigued brown eyes. He never told other people what he wanted to do with his life, afraid that they would mock him, just like his parents had done. But somehow, Grimmjow felt that the oranget wouldn't judge him like they did. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Of course," shrugged Ichigo, "I ain't the one to judge you, Grimmjow. You are the only one able to judge yourself."

That was right. Damn, Grimmjow wished that the assholes, er, _his parents_ had said that to him. "I wanna be an actor," the blunet muttered sheepishly, "I'm even secretly taking acting classes."

The perfect face in front of him brightened up by a breath-taking smile that sent Grimmjow's heart into a fit. _Seriously, how could the oranget do that?!_

"That's fantastic, Grimmjow," beamed the other man, "I really admire that, even though you don't have the support of your family, you still proceed with your dream. It shows how courageous you are."

Grimmjow chuckled nervously, heat gathering in his stomach and on his neck. _It was strange for him, okay? It wasn't everyday that he got complements of that sort, especially from a man that he... fancied. And that damn Ichigo was so fucking genuine and earnest, it made Grimmjow's insides flutter._

"It's nothing, really," he mumbled, playing with the rim of his mug, "I just wanna prove them wrong; I will shove the engineering degree in their faces then take off to do my thing."

"And you're tellin' me that ain't courageous," Ichigo chuckled, placing both his hands on the table, flat, "I don't know many people who'd do that."

"Maybe you're right," Grimmjow sighed, not willing to elaborate on himself any further. Ichigo smirked at him teasingly.

"I'm always right."

"Arrogant smartass," the blunet retorted with a smirk oh his own, not irritated at all.

Ichigo shrugged, a cryptic smile playing on his lips. "I didn't know that self-awareness was considered arrogance."

Grimmjow cackled behind his cup at the humorous response. _Well look at that; Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't only handsome, he had smart brains too._

_Yay._

"So," Grimmjow concluded, taking it upon himself to change the subject. He didn't like talking about himself. No, it wasn't apprehension or anything but as a person, he wasn't very interesting, he didn't have many juicy stories to talk about. The orange head seemed much more adventurous.

"You wanna be a chef, huh?"

"Yup."

"That's sexy," the blunet said truthfully. _It was sexy. Really sexy_. A man that could cook was one of Grimmjow's ultimate turn ons and that was because he had a fetish with men in aprons, plus he loved eating good food.

Ichigo apparently enjoyed the complement because a shit-eating grin broke his face into two. "I never thought that cooking would be sexy."

"It is though," Grimmjow explained cooly, reaching out with his fingers to trace the muscular surface of Ichigo's forearm. _Wow, the skin was so freaking soft with milliard freckles littering it, like droplets of molten caramel_. "For a person that has good food on the same level as good sex at least."

An orange eyebrow shot up to an equally orange hairline, brown eyes momentarily glancing down. "I like the way you put it," Ichigo said, his voice dropping down to deep and husky, his eyes looking up again and darkening with lust. Grimmjow swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the heated look but it was much harder than he had thought. _Damn, nobody ever managed to turn him on by a single gaze._

_Who is this guy? Is he for real?_

"Think about it," Grimmjow said instead, "The perfect evening; good food followed by good sex. I wouldn't be happier."

Ichigo was silent for a while, observing Grimmjow with hawk-eyes. It was incredible how dissected he felt under the other man's gaze. If Ichigo made it as a chef after all, his brigade would always be on the edge, Grimmjow was certain about that. There was something about this man that could make him bow or kneel, even though he wouldn't do it otherwise.

"So it settles it for my place tonight," the orange haired man suddenly husked, catching Grimmjow all the way off guard. At the blunet's dumbfounded silence, Ichigo's eyebrows marred together in a frown. "What? No good?"

"No, it's fine," Grimmjow rushed to explain, shaking his head as well, "It just was a little too sudden."

"I'll go slow for ya, if you wanna...", the orange haired man purred and at the same time, Grimmjow felt something travel up his calve, going straight to his inner thigh. Blue eyes widened in shock and glanced at the orange haired man, his whole body stirring awake at the innocent expression the other had on his face.

_Fucking tease._

"I-It's alright." For the first time in his life, Grimmjow was genuinely flustered. Even heat began creeping up his face and apparently the orange haired man noticed it, if the widening of his already face-splitting grin was any indication.

"Aw," Ichigo crooned, "Yer so cute when ya blush."

Grimmjow instantly scowled. _Okay, he was blushing for the first time in his life but he didn't need anybody pointing out_. "I don't blush. I never blush," he denied lamely.

"It's okay," the orange haired bastard chuckled, obviously enjoying the situation, "I like the privilege of being the first... Experiencing yer blushing."

Ichigo's foot on Grimm's thigh kept on with its journey, unfazed, as if the owner wasn't molesting Grimmjow in any way. In fact, the daring appendage moved closer and closer to Grimmjow's crotch and this time, the blunet blushed not out of embarrassment but only because he was progressively getting aroused.

"Ichigo," he said, making sure that his voice was deep and sexy, in the octave that made boys and girls strip instantly and spread their legs. _Heh, he could be a shameless flirt too, if the urge hit him_. Which was successful because Ichigo's smile faltered for a few seconds and so did the assaulting on Grimmjow's thigh but the oranget soon gathered his wits.

"Yes, _Grimmjow_?"

_Damn you, little monster._

Grimmjow glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. "I'm really sorry," he apologized, rubbing his hand over his face, "I'd love to spend more time with you but I've got a class in one hour."

Ichigo's face fell, the edges of his mouth turning downwards. "On Saturday?", he asked. Grimmjow put on his apologetic face and nodded, trying to hide the crooning sound bubbling up his throat. _Ichigo was so adorable! Like somebody took his teddy bear away._

"Remember the acting classes I told you about? They are on Saturday."

"Oh."

Grimmjow smiled a little and placed his hand on top of the oranget's. "Hey, don't be so disappointed," he assured the man, "We'll see each other in the evening, right?"

Ichigo's ears perked up at that, his brown eyes lightening up again. "For real?"

"Of course," the blunet nodded, "It was your idea, wasn't it?"

A full bottom lip vanished behind sharp teeth and Ichigo gave him the hottest look in the history of looks. _Damn, how could he do that, seriously? Did he realize how attractive he really was? He had to._

"You like yer meat medium-rare, Grimm?"

Grimmjow pondered on that for a few seconds but shrugged in the end. "I don't mind."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched before he grinned and inched closer. "Ah, I like a flexible man," he drawled sexily, "I'll make yer mouth explode, I can promise ya that."

"I'm looking forward to it."

The heated looks between them didn't stop, not even when Grimmjow asked for the bill. Suddenly though, a young brunette waitress appeared with a huge smile on her face, and to Grimmjow's utter dismay, her black eyes longingly stayed towards Ichigo, _his Ichigo_. She chattered with him and giggled with whatever he said, blushing and shit... but the cherry on top of the cake, the event that made Grimmjow stand up and nearly bitch-slap the woman (not that he'd ever hit a woman) was when the little sly princess, wrote her number on a napkin and handed it to the oranget.

"Wow, wow, wow, wait a damn second," Grimmjow interrupted their somehow awkward conversation, "What are you doing?", he asked the waitress.

"I-I... Uh...", she stuttered, her eyes filling with fear. _Yeah, that was about right. _Grimmjow reached out and grasped the damn thing, tearing it with his hands and shoving it back to her.

"Stay away from _my_ man," he growled, enjoying her scared face a little too much, "Now piss off and wait on the line."

"U-Uh, yes! I'm sorry!", she nearly whimpered and skidded away, Grimmjow chuckling sadistically at her back.

"Was that totally necessary?"

Blue eyes lowered and locked with incredulous but smug brown, the smile on Grimmjow's face widening. "Yup," he exclaimed as he sat back down, "I saw ya first, I called first dibs on ya. And that's that."

"I don't know whether I should be flattered or offended... But I'll stick to flattered," the orange haired man said, retrieving his wallet from his pocket, only to have Grimmjow halting him mid-air.

"Nu-uh, pretty boy," the blunet drawled, "My treat."

"But...!"

"You'll make me dinner," Grimmjow interrupted him, placing a few dollars on the table, "I have to do something in return. I'm man too, you know."

"I have _looootsa_ things ya could do fer me in return, Grimmjow," Ichigo sighed, pushing his hands through his hair. He caught Grimmjow's gaze before he flashed another one of his sexy grins which promised a lot.

"But let's leave that for the dinner, arite?"

_Dear, oh dear._

_Tonight's gonna be... Spectacular._

**XXXX**

**Ichigo, you flirty little shit... *dies from nosebleed***

**Just to make sure everybody is aware of my intentions; this story is gonna be about 3-4 chapters. I have no idea what to write to prolong it and keep it interesting. But! I'll see what I can do.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Queen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First and foremost: thanks for the reviews. Secondly, I'd like to rant a little; I've read my fair share of GrimmIchi stories and so far I've gathered that IchiGrimm is a no-no in this fandom. I cannot comprehend that, I'm sorry, BUT I respect it. However, that doesn't mean I'm gonna act accordingly. I will exploit my freedom as an author to the fullest, no matter what sort of drama and fuss I may create in the way. And that's not only for this story. What I wanna say is that this chapter contains IchiGrimm, SO whoever doesn't like that kind of thing, sorry, GrimmIchi didn't work out in this story. It's up to you whether to read it or not from now on.**

**For those who will read it, I hope you enjoy it.**

**PS: this is not beta'd, aka may have mistakes and grammatical/syntax/vocabulary errors.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

Ichigo looked through the list of ingredients he needed for his three delicious dishes and nodded to himself. He had way too much time to prepare them, enough time to make the desserts and everything and he was ecstatic about it. As much as he loved cooking, he loved feeding his potential lovers because afterwards they treated him like a King.

It may sound cocky, but that was fine. Ichigo was cocky to begin with. After all, Grimmjow would be his exclusively by the end of the night, not only because he would satisfy the man's stomach but also because he had some nice plans about satisfying the man's entire body too...

Soon after he gathered his wallet and shopping bags, Ichigo took off to the amazing market near his house, called Karakura. The place sold goodies in very approchable prices; they had the freshest fruit and vegetables, the most gorgeous mushrooms for his mushroom gratin as well as the best quality meat. Although beef fillet was a little expensive and Ichigo was tight on his budget, when it came to good food and sex, the orange haired man was generous.

_And tonight, he would get both so why be stingy?_

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kurosaki!", chirped the young raven haired man with a cheerful smile on his face, "Haven't seen you in a while."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile back at the brunet. The man had a very contagious smile, that was for sure. "Sup, Mizuiro," the chef winked, "'Been here 'n there, rootin' around recipe books, ya know... How are you?"

The raven haired man tucked a tuff of his shoulder length hair behind his ear and smiled cheekily. "Eh, studying for uni..." One fine black eyebrow quirked. "There's this girl who's been hovering around me..."

"Hmm?", Ichigo hummed, looking at the best flour type for his tortellini but he was listening nonetheless, "Spill yer guts."

Mizuiro kept going on and on the whole while Ichigo spent on his shopping, about that hot, older blond who had been flirting with him mercilessly. The oranget got his beef, his tomatoes, his shallots and ginger, as well as some pomegranate for the dessert, tuning out the young man after some time. _Ooh, crab meat. Crab meat would go well with the tortellini. _

_What was he saying?_ Right; Mizuiro was a cool guy but he was too talkative for his own good.

They were at the checkout when the brunet finally decided to pay some attention on something else other than himself.

"So," Mizuiro began, "Cooking for someone?"

"Yup," Ichigo smirked, "Got a hot date tanight."

"Oooh," the brunet crooned, "Finally found a man matching your finicky tastes?"

The orange haired man sighed dreamily, stuffing his purchases in his backpack. "He is absolutely perfect, Mizuiro," he said, handing the man his money, "I'm gonna hafta work hard to keep this one."

"Hm?", Mizuiro raised one curious eyebrow, "He's not the commitment type?"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that," Ichigo rushed to explain, "It's just that... He looks like the type who gets bored easily."

"I wouldn't be worried about that," the brunet winked cooly, "You're an interesting fella, I'm sure you'll keep this guy's attention for as long as you want."

The orange haired man flashed one of his sexiest and most genuine smiles, loving the fact that he could make even straight people like Mizuiro blush and shift nervously. "Thanks man," he drawled and winked saucily, "See ya 'round."

"U-Uh, yeah," the young raven haired man stuttered and awkwardly waved as Ichigo confidently strolled out of the shop. _Ah, him and his charms._

_What can I say? I have the charisma,_ he thought cockily on the way to his house.

As soon as he stepped into the apartment, Ichigo had already created a to-do-list in his head; the sexy panna cotta first as it had to cool, then make the tortellini, clean the mushrooms, dice the shallots and the chai, mince the ginger, housecleaning, shower, and finally dress-up.

_Alright. Let's get down ta business!_

Ichigo was at his highest. He loved cooking, he loved cooking for people and most of all, he was psyched to see Grimmjow again. Although they had parted a few hours ago, Ichigo still missed the blunet and his deep voice.

_Yeah, yeah, he was smitten. Whatever._

The orange haired man spent some extra time in the shower, massaging his lower back for every possibility. Even though he had set his mind on coming out on top quite literally, he wouldn't say no if the blunet had other plans. After all, Grimmjow was his guest and the guest's wishes were Ichigo's commands.

He kept thinking about the hot blunet nonstop until the real deal was actually knocking on his apartment's door. Then all of a sudden, the nerves he didn't know he had, clamped down on his stomach. _What the hell was that? Wait, don't tell me... He was nervous?! Heh, that's rich._ Ichigo had never, ever been nervous for a date before, since it looked like he was born knowing what to do to drive his partners crazy.

It was pretty interesting, though, that the mere thought of the blue haired man could make him so jittery. Just like Ichigo had initially thought; there was something special about the man.

Shaking his head, as if to clear it from the disturbing thoughts, Ichigo briskly made his way to the door and yanked it open. It was unnecessary to mention that he had to clench his teeth like a vice in order for his jaw not to hit the floor.

_There he was. The blue haired angel who walked amongst humans._

Grimmjow looked absolutely gorgeous in his white tee, black jeans and black, casual suit jacket. It was enough to make Ichigo willing to shoot himself before he started nosebleeding and acting like a fool. Instinctively, the oranget touched his chin just to make sure he wasn't drooling and then, he flashed one of his sexy grins.

"Welcome," he drawled.

The blue haired man scanned him studiously from head to toe with those pretty blue eyes, until he finally stopped on Ichigo's face. A devilish smirk formed on his angelic face. _Gotta love the contradiction._

"You look sexy," the blunet stated with slight amusement.

Liquid fire spurted from Ichigo's stomach and roamed around through his veins, gathering in two places; his neck and groin. Grimmjow was playing with his patience and Ichigo was known for being very, very short-tempered.

Mentally counting to ten, the orange haired man offered the typical handshake, however, as soon as Grimmjow's rough hand slid in his own, Ichigo brought it up to his lips and kissed the top. A fine blue eyebrow rose questioningly and Grimmjow looked ready to say something but Ichigo cut him off first.

"Don't complement me so much," the oranget husked, his lips touching the soft skin, "I'm just about to lose my control."

"Hmm," Grimmjow hummed, taking a few steps closer, their noses barely touching, "When you say it like that, it makes me wanna see ya out of control."

Ichigo was losing it. He was losing it to the primal monster that lived inside him and desired Grimmjow more than the most expensive piece of King salmon. _Even his vision was getting darker for God's sake!_

"If you stay long enough, you might catch a small glimpse."

Their lips were mere inches apart, they were even sharing breaths but that was entirely too hot to feel uncomfortable. Grimmjow's eyes were dark blue and blazing, the naked desire in them choking Ichigo. _Fuck. Grimmjow was extremely earnest._

"I'd like that," whispered the blunet sensually and Ichigo found himself smirking sadistically.

"I think you'd _love_ that."

Before either of them realized, they were kissing again. Grimmjow even got to the point of sliding his hands in Ichigo's hair, pushing the smaller man against the open door, his powerful leg between the oranget's thighs and rubbing against the man's crotch. Ichigo moaned and grasped the blunet's shoulders, trying to reconnect his body with his mind but that was a lot easier said than done. His head was spinning, his blood was flaring and pooling at his nether areas while Grimmjow kissed him senseless and massaged his crotch to oblivion.

"Mhm," Ichigo hummed in satisfaction, opening his mouth to accept the prodding tongue, his arms finally wrapping around the blunet's neck. He liked when his partners were vigorous and passionate and of course Grimmjow was all of them together, plus good looks. _Fuck, not just good looks; Godly looks_. Call him superficial but Ichigo loved beauty and cherished it and that was all there was to it.

At that moment however, Grimmjow growled and abruptly pulled away, bringing their foreheads together. Both of them were heaving, sharing breaths, drown in desire, Grimmjow's eyes were dark blue and gleaming... _Jeez, so sexy._

"We're still at the door," the blue haired man panted, "It's too early, doncha think?"

Ichigo smirked lazily in his haze, his hands gliding up and down the bigger man's chest. _Damn, those muscles were enough to make Ichigo come dry_. "I think," Ichigo drawled, biting his lower lip and quirking his eyebrow, "That yer wearin' way too many clothes on."

Grimmjow snickered and shook his head. "Damn you, smart mouth," he muttered under his breath before clearing his throat and strengthening up. "Now where's the food?"

Brown eyes blinked numbly in the beginning but a few seconds later, Ichigo busted out laughing. _Okay, that was hilarious._ Grimmjow's face was flushed, his eyes dilated, chest moving fast, yet he tried to look as cool as possible. _Adorable_.

"Alright," Ichigo said with a flirty smile, motioning towards his living room, "Make yourself at home."

"Hmm," Grimmjow hummed as he walked in, "That sounds surprisingly suggestive when it comes from you."

"There ain't such thing as dirty talk," Ichigo chuckled and followed the man, closing the door behind him, "Only dirty minds."

"So you're saying I have a dirty mind?", Grimmjow asked in amusement while he took off his jacket. The orange haired man tracked the movement with hungry eyes, loving the way that white-stripped tee hugged those delicious, broad shoulders. Thanfully, in the end he realized he was being talked to and snapped out of it, replacing his flabbergasting with a snarky smile.

"Maybe I am the dirty minded one here. Who knows?"

"Well, you certainly are the smart mouth," the blue haired man muttered absently, his attention clearly focused on his surroundings. Ichigo smirked at the adorable sight taking place in his living room and skidded towards the kitchen to attend to his tortellini.

"Why does everybody keep sayin' that?", he mock complained, twirling the boiling water. Soft footsteps were approaching him from the behind and soon, the oranget spotted blue on his periphery. He glanced at his side and saw a pretty face looking over his shoulder, features sharp and full of wonder.

_Damn, Grimmjow was so cute._

"What are you making?", the blunet asked. Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

"Tortellini with lemon, basil and fresh crab meat, garnished with fresh tomatoes, ginger, shallots and a little bit of vinaigrette."

Grimmjow chuckled in his ear and boldly kissed his neck. "You know that I don't know what half of these things mean, right?"

"Heh," Ichigo snickered, "All I can say's that it'll taste good."

"Cocky, aren't we?"

"I prefer confident."

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, a hard body fitting snugly against his back and Ichigo had hard time not throwing the blunet over the counter and fucking him stupid. A rumbling sound resonating between their bodies however, broke the intense moment as it caused them both to laugh.

"I'll feed ya, pretty boy," Ichigo crooned, "They'll be ready in forty five seconds, keep yer pants on."

"I thought I was wearing too many clothes," Grimmjow retorted cheekily, "You confuse me Ichigo."

_Hoo boy_. The blue haired man was playing with him and that was making Ichigo's inner sex-demon purr and growl. "Never put more oil on a spitting fire, Grimmjow or ya'll get burnt," Ichigo said seriously.

The blunet sighed sensually in his ear. "Pain, in special contexts, is good. You know; sexy."

A shudder raked Ichigo's entire body and the man had to grip the handles of the pot, clench his teeth too in order to keep his composure. _Pain? So Grimmjow liked pain?_

_Well, I take care of that._

"If you want," Ichigo swallowed his thudding heart, "You can head to the balcony and sit. The food will be served in a few seconds."

Grimmjow snickered smugly and bit the back of Ichigo's ear before he stepped away. "I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm not a good liar."

Ichigo glared over his shoulder at the retreating blue head but soon gathered his pounding nerves and began prepping his dish. Once both of them were ready, the oranget grinned proudly down at them. _They were fantistic. Pieces of art._ Ichigo hadn't made that recipe before, it had come to him first thing in the morning (along with the morning wood) so he really hoped it was good.

"This is absolutely delicious," Grimmjow exclaimed as soon as he took the first bite. Ichigo grinned broadly, his minor anxiety dissipitating. They were sitting on Ichigo's small balcony, where the oranget had set a romantic table for two. The sun hadn't set yet, which only meant that they had a perfect sunset at their disposal.

"Thanks."

"You're a real talent," Grimmjow muttered absently, wolfing down the food to Ichigo's utter satisfaction.

"I read books and I love cooking," the orange haired man shrugged, sipping from his red wine, "That's the recipe."

Grimmjow raised his head and looked at him, pursing his lips into a thin line of consideration. "What do you think is more important," the man began, "Passion or talent?"

Ichigo's eyes reached for his hairline in astonishment. _He had never thought of that before. Well, he had, but never entertained it for too long. _"Well," Ichigo shook his head in doubt, "It's good to have talent... But if ya ain't got passion, yer food ain't gonna taste as good. 'S the same with all arts; without passion for writing, yer book ain't gonna be insteresting; without passion for painting, yer work's gonna be boring. That's what I believe."

"That's a really good answer," Grimmjow nodded with a smile that made Ichigo feel uneasy. The blue haired man looked sad, not to mention lacking the fire he had in the morning.

"Why yer askin' me that?", Ichigo prodded with a frown.

"Nah, it's just that..." Grimmjow closed his mouth and looked away to the horizon, to the setting sun.

"Just what?", the orange haired man insisted, not liking the blank look on the other's face.

The blunet sighed, gathering his cutlery in his empty plate. "It's just that I see some kids in my acting class and they are really talented, yet they laze around doing nothing. I envy their talent, you know. I have all the passion in the world but I'm never gonna be as good as them."

"No, I don't believe that," Ichigo said intensely, "If you desire somethin' a lot, you'll fight for it no matter what, because you don't take shit for granted like those brats do. And you'll make it. You see, I'm one of those who believe in hard work, not luck. Yer talented? Good fer ya. That doesn't mean anythin' to me."

A crooked, breathtaking smile took over the blue haired man's face and made Ichigo's head spin. "I like the way you put it," Grimmjow said.

"It's not the way I put it," Ichigo croaked hoarsely and cleared his throat, "It's how our world works; I'm not sayin' that you'll always be successful just because yer workin' hard but the harder you work, the higher possibility yer gonna become successful."

Grimmjow grinned widely again, picked up and raised his glass. "Cheers to passion, shall we?"

"Yeah," Ichigo drawled in a very flirty manner, despite how serious he had been not too long ago, "Gotta love passion."

_Clink_.

The rest of the evening rolled smoothly. They talked about this and that, a little bit more about themselves and all these cheesy things Ichigo hated, however, he found himself loving every single detail he learnt about the blunet; how much the man hated parties, how grouchy or even violent he became when somebody woke him up, the fact that he was hungry all the time and definitely not morning person, as well as that the man had had an accident with the bicycle when he was little and ever since he was scared of riding one.

_Grimmjow was adorable, sexy and interesting. Ichigo's favorite combination._

The sun had almost set when they reached to the dessert. Grimmjow had been constantly hovering around Ichigo in the kitchen, looking all into cooking and willing to help the oranget with making the dessert. It surprised and aroused the orange haired man how interested Grimmjow looked when Ichigo ranted all about the panna cotta and the secrets behind it.

_He was so perfect!_

"You're a man of your word," Grimmjow suddenly said while they ate their dessert. Ichigo quirked one questioning eyebrow.

"What?"

"You said that yer gonna make my mouth explode and ya did it," Grimmjow explained.

It slowly dawned to the orange haired man and he grinned, blushing a little in embarrassment. As much as he liked complements, when they came from someone he liked, it took pleasure to a whole other level.

"Thanks."

Speaking of pleasure, Ichigo's thoughts began straying to other, naughtier territories. _The dinner had been a success, now, how about they made the whole night a success as well? _Grimmjow was stuffed and purring in content, staring lazily at the orange sky in the horizon with half-lidded eyes while he drank the last drops of his wine... _He was so beautiful._

They were sitting right next to each other on the balcony, their arms barely touching but Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore. He inched closer, gingerly touching the blunet's bicep and as soon as Grimmjow turned his head to look at him, Ichigo connected their lips. The bigger man sucked in a sharp, astonished breath but soon melted and kissed back. They shifted in their seats and rearranged their positions so that they could come closer to one another and kiss to their hearts content.

Ichigo pulled back slightly and took the glass from Grimmjow's hands, placing it on the table before he brought their lips together again as quickly as possible. The orange haired man even slid his hands into soft, blue tresses, angling their heads to the side to deepen their kiss. Grimmjow's large hand was sliding up and down Ichigo's thigh, groping the supple flesh of the oranget's ass. It was really sexy; the breathy moans, the wet, slick sounds their tongues made, the tugging of hair...

"Let's go to bed," Ichigo breathed hoarsely when they pulled away for a breath. Grimmjow let out a trembling sigh and nodded.

"Yeah."

They didn't exactly walk towards the bed; more like stumbling on their feet while they stripped each other from their clothes. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow on the bed and quickly got rid of the man's black jeans before crawling up that Godly body and connecting their lips again. The blunet found the buttons on Ichigo's jeans and tugged them impatiently while they kissed, sliding the offending material over the oranget's bottom. Ichigo kicked them off and away from the bed, before he started rolling his hips against Grimmjow's. The blue haired man growled and thrusted back, his arms roaming furiously on the chef 's back. Ichigo loved that; Grimmjow's hands were hot and calloused and the man obviously knew where to touch because it drove Ichigo crazy.

The orange haired man soon ended the kiss and sat up, spread his lover's legs and nestled in between, leering down at him, just to make sure Grimmjow understood that _he_ was in control of the game tonight.

Grimmjow smirked cockily and wrapped his legs around a narrow waist. "You need no words to make yourself clear, do you."

Ichigo laughed. _Yeah, it was a fact that he spoke better with his eyes than with his mouth_. He then leaned down, his naked chest barely touching Grimmjow's as he braced himself on his forearms.

"Silence is better than words, haven't you heard?", he retorted cheekily. The blunet snorted.

"What a cheesy line, dude."

Feverish lips launched on a protruding clavicle. "That's all I can think of right now." _That was just about right; he couldn't think straight through such lust._

"Mmm," Grimmjow purred in satisfaction, tilting his head to the side once the oranget headed up to his neck, "Put that mouth of yours in a better use, please."

"Aye."

_What to do, what to do?_ Ichigo was mentally doing the happy dance, romping around like a rabbit in heat. Come to think of it, he _was_ in heat; he had a boner tougher than cement and was at the process of digging it in Grimmjow's thigh while he attacked that beautiful, sculptured chest with his mouth.

Grimmjow was shifting and grunting underneath him, his large hand buried in orange tresses, the other supporting him in a supine position. Ichigo paid no mind to such things anymore; he was absorbed into mapping every ridge and every valley on that sinfully delicious, tanned skin. Grimmjow's belly was trembling as full lips teased it mercilessly, Ichigo going further down until his chin bumped with wet heat.

_Not yet. Not yet. He had to worship his God first, then please them both._

"Ngh-aah," Grimmjow moaned quietly while Ichigo laved at his protruding hipbone, "I-Ichigo..."

"Hmm?", the other hummed absently, his tongue traveling across the waistline of Grimm's sexy, red boxers. The hand in his hair tightened and tugged, attracting his attention. Dark brown eyes opened and locked with navy blue, one of the small threads of Ichigo's remaining patience snapping from their intensity.

"Hang on," the blunet requested, lifting the orange head from him lap, "I wanna... I wanna touch you too."

A Cheshire grin found its way on Ichigo's lips and the man slowly rose from the other's lap, sitting back on his heels. "Alright," he drawled, "I'm all yers."

Grimmjow gave him a heated look that had him seeing red before the devil got to work; he started off with Ichigo's neck, sucking, nipping, tasting all of the soft skin. After he had his fill, Grimmjow headed down south to the oranget's chest, stomach before he finally reached where Ichigo wanted him the most. In fact, the little demon, gave the head of his still clothed erection a chaste kiss.

_That had to be Ichigo's ultimate turn on. Don't ask him why, he didn't know, but it was._

"Damn," Ichigo hissed and yanked the blue head off his lap, bring their faces close, "I'll fuck you stupid."

"Mmmm," Grimmjow purred with a sultry smile on his pretty face, "Promises."

Ichigo's hand slid between their bodies and gently cupped the blunet's rock-hard member. It was satisfactory to watch Grimmjow's eyes narrow and darken, the smile faltering from his face as the carnal monster took over.

_Hoo, yeah. Yeah boy._

It all started with an innocent massage but it turned out into a mass of tangled limbs, breathy moans and soft pleas, especially from Grimmjow's side whose manhood was being tortured by Ichigo's restless hand.

"Wait-Wait," he panted, tightly grasping the oranget's wrist, "I'll come."

"'S what I'm tryin'a do," Ichigo stated as a-matter-of-factly. Grimmjow shook his head negatively.

"No, not yet. Don't wanna come yet."

"Why not?", Ichigo asked huskily, his hand slowing down a tiny bit.

Grimmjow panted and swallowed thickly many times before he spoke again. "Because..." He cleared his throat, "Because I wanna come when you fuck me."

The very last thread of his patience instantly snapped - _no fuck that_; it spontaneously combusted like a firework, whistling and sizzling the whole way. Abruptly, he took a hold of that blue hair once again and growled on Grimmjow's lips, "You want me to fuck you?"

A barely audible, manly whimper escaped the other man's throat while he nodded in conformation, his eyes closed shut. "Yeah... Yeah I wanna."

Ichigo's vision darkened further. _God, he was so horny_. He had never been hornier in his life and that coming from someone who lived and breathed for sex said a lot.

"Then get on yer stomach," he instructed heatedly through clenched teeth. At that moment, dark, almost black eyes opened wide and Grimmjow gave him the hottest look ever existed in nature. _The blunet was horny too_. He was just as horny and Ichigo knew exactly what the man was craving for.

Without extra discussion, the blue haired man was soon laying on his stomach, while Ichigo hovered above his back like a hawk. He spent much time tasting that sexy neck, mapping those broad shoulder before he headed down, across a straight back. Ichigo loved the way Grimmjow's spine curved just on the spot where the small of his back met his ass.

_That ass._

Ichigo was an incurable ass man and he was proud of it. He felt the supple flesh as much as he could, even dared to hit Grimmjow once or twice, sadistically enjoying the yelps of astonishment and the sexy-heated glares he received as a result. _Grimmjow was perfect. Absolutely made for him and only him._

_But let's see how compatible they were in another area._

Long, elegant fingers hooked around the elastic band and slowly slid the soft material over Grimmjow's round rear, then off both legs and added to the already existing pile on the floor. Ichigo stopped every movement just for the sake of appreciating that out-of-this-world beauty. "Yer so goddamned beautiful," he breathed.

The blue haired man looked over his shoulder and winked smugly at his partner but other than that, he said nothing. Instead, he had the audacity to beckon at the oranget with his finger, wordlessly asking the man to come closer. Although Ichigo would normally tease him and never listen, he climbed up that masterpiece and kissed that dirty mouth while he lewdly thrusted his hips against Grimmjow's behind.

His boxers were unbearably snug as his erection had gotten harder than cement and bigger than the Pisa tower, which only meant that it was time to remove them. He sat back on his heels and removed the offending material, his erection springing free and heavy like lead. Instinctively, Ichigo wrapped his hand around the needy member and gave it some of the love and attention it craved for, the other, free hand running up and down Grimmjow's thigh.

"Wow."

The hushed exclamation made Ichigo's eyes lift up, a grin twitching at the edges of his full lips when he saw the look of awe in Grimmjow's eyes as the blunet stared at his genitals. _Ichigo was gifted in that area, there was no doubt_. Still, it felt good when he got further confirmation. "Yeah," he sighed in mock exasperation and amusement, "Ya think you can handle it?"

Grimmjow snorted and cocked on eyebrow. "What do _you_ think?"

Ichigo chuckled huskily and kneeled towards the bedside cabinet where he stored his condoms and lubrication, scooting closer to Grimmjow on the way.

"I think you'll be just fine," the oranget whispered sexily in a pink ear, loving the way Grimmjow's body shuddered underneath him, "I'll make sure you enjoy yerself."

"W-What a good host," Grimmjow stuttered, tilting his head to the side as Ichigo molested his neck for the umpteen time that evening.

One of the things Ichigo was good at was multitasking; while with his mouth and tongue he showered Grimmjow's body with love, he used his free hands to prepare the blue haired man for the next, more intense part of their lovemaking. He opened the lid of the container, squirted some of the fluid on his fingers, coating them nestly and then sought his prize.

Slowly, gingerly he pressed inside his lover however Grimmjow still tensed and hissed uncomfortably. That was fine, though. Ichigo knew just the right way to distract the man.

"Hey," he rumbled, slowly humping the bigger man's thigh, "Look at me."

Sealed blue eyes opened to slits, blue eyebrows furrowing but the blue haired man did as he was told. Losing no more time, Ichigo brought their lips together once again, making sure that Grimmjow's attention was on their kiss and not anywhere else.

It worked. Sooner than not, the blunet was grunting once in a blue moon as Ichigo slid his finger in and out of him. At some point, he even began thrusting back against the intruders.

_So hot._

"G-Grimm," Ichigo whispered, his voice a barely audible tremor, "I can't bear it anymore."

The blue haired man nodded and closed his eyed, dropping his head between his shoulders again. "Then hurry."

Ichigo didn't need anything else to begin his ministrations. In fact, he got right behind Grimmjow and lifted the man's hips ever so slightly to assist his entrance. Damn, the sight was so incredibly erotic Ichigo was fighting hard against the urge to simply stare and do nothing else. But then again, his guest had asked him to hurry, so who the fuck was he to deny any of the man's wishes?

Blind fingers fumbled around the tangled limbs for the condom Ichigo had retrieved prior and once he found it, he tore the container with his teeth, spitting the rest to a random direction. A soft chuckle attracted his attention once again and Ichigo was pleasantly surprised to see Grimmjow giving him another one of his sex gazes.

"You're so sexy," the man stated.

"... Says the God," Ichigo added with a smirk, rolling the condom on. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Gimme some love, smart mouth."

Heat gathered on the oranget's face and stomach as he hastily complied to his guest's needs. At first, he made sure that the condom was around him safe and sound then covered his erection with more of the clear, thick fluid. Taking a deep, calming breath, willing himself not to snap and become the aggressive monster he normally was, Ichigo lifted the narrow hips off the mattress and aligned himself against his lover's entrance.

"Ya ready for me?" _He needed to know. He ended more conformation._

"Y-Yeah."

That was all he asked for, the green light if you wanna name it that. Carefully, with slow, shallow thrusts Ichigo entered his partner, up until he was buried to the hilt. There, he ceased, waiting for Grimm's signal to begin moving. Anal sex was tricky, you know; the one on the receiving end has to get used to it before the thrusting began, otherwise it wouldn't be pleasurable. Asides that, Grimmjow didn't seem the type to bottom very often, that was why Ichigo was a little wary as to whether the man enjoyed himself or not. As a matter of fact, Grimmjow's body and insides were trembling like jello, short, shaky breaths leaving his mouth.

"Does it-" Ichigo's voice broke and he tried again, "Does it hurt?"

"No," Grimmjow muttered, shaking his head as well, "But it feels weird."

Ichigo let out a long sigh of relief and covered his lover's body with his, his mouth hovering above and around Grimmjow's ear.

"You'll feel good soon," he whispered, "I'll make sure of it."

The blue haired man craned his neck and gave Ichigo a small smile. "Yeah, I know."

Something inside Ichigo's mind snapped and sizzled, making hips twitch, which only earned a soft moan from the blue haired man. Testing the waters, the oranget thrusted once, twice, listening carefully to the quiet, purring sounds his lover made before he went for the powerful thrust.

Grimmjow outright moaned at that, mouth dropping open and everything.

Ichigo didn't need any more conformation; he was given the "Yes!" to continue with his ministrations. Sooner than later though, without his partner's permission, Ichigo's hips began pounding Grimmjow's body with the force of Ozzy Osbourne's Crazy Train. The blue haired man didn't seem to mind the rough treatment at all, since he was grunting and moaning, his body shuddering and trembling every time Ichigo hit his prostate.

Brown eyes were unblinking and greedy, sucking in the face of utter perfection in front of him. Grimmjow was absolutely gorgeous; his eyes were closed, his mouth hanging open, blue eyebrows furrowed in a pleasurable frown, cheeks decorated with an adorable sex-flush, while soft moans escaped his throat. Ichigo hadn't realized he was moaning along, not before Grimmjow craned his neck and smirked at him.

"Feels good, huh?"

Ichigo snickered and dropped his head on his lover's shoulder. "Good ain't adequate to describe what I'm feelin' right now."

Grimmjow growled and bit his lip right after Ichigo placed a hard, well-aimed thrust right on his prostate. "A-Ah, yeah," he purred, "There, there it is."

_Okay, that was it._ Ichigo's vision had officially turned all the way to luscious red and he bit down on his lover's shoulder, half-groaning, half-moaning as he increased the force of his thrusts. An unintelligible string of words and curses left the blunet's mouth, the sound hoarse and barking but oh so sexy.

"Mm yeah, theeere!"

_He was losing it... He was losing it._

"Oh, yes, baby, give it to me..."

A slick sound, the thudding sound of the headboard against the wall more dominant, heavy breathing, muttering. _It was too much._

"You're so good, Ichi."

"Fuck!", Ichigo moaned, slowing down his thrusts to push back the upcoming orgasm. _Damn, that had been extremely close._

Grimmjow panted and dropped his head on the mattress, spreading his legs further. "Fuck," he cursed, "Fuck, that was close."

"Yeah..."

The blue head rose again, and Grimmjow sent a sexy smile over his shoulder. "We're so screwed."

Ichigo laughed and shook his head, sitting back up on his heels and pulling Grimmjow along with him. His mouth found a sensitive, red ear before he whispered, "Whaddya mean, we're screwed? We're still screwing, pretty boy."

Apparently, Grimmjow's retort died a fantastic death in his throat because as soon as Ichigo started moving his pelvis again, another round of unintelligible ranting left the blunet's mouth. Soon, rough hands reached up and tangled with orange tresses, tugging and massaging while Ichigo played with the tawny nipples on that sculptured chest and harassed a long neck.

This position had to be his personal favorite; while he could touch and feel his lover's entire body, while thrusting and pleasuring the man, Grimmjow had a great degree of movement too since he could hop on his lap and have some sort of control. As a matter of fact, Grimmjow was undulating his hips feverishly and for someone who didn't bottom as often, the blunet looked extremely enthusiastic.

Ichigo couldn't blame him really; if it had been him on the receiving end, he probably be doing the same thing, with the only difference that the whole neighborhood would have heard them by now. That's right; Ichigo was one hell of a screamer when bottoming. Grimmjow was vocal too, very vocal but he was more of a talker, not screamer.

_So sexy._

"Mm-hah... Yeah, that's right... Fuck me." A trembling sigh. "Fuck me."

_See what I mean?_

"H-Harder, Ichigo," the blunet demanded, "Fuck me harder."

The coil in his pelvis was tightening again and it was not funny. He wanted to come, fuck, he wanted to spill all of him inside Grimmjow but he had to wait a little more... To give it to the man the best way possible. In fact, hands slid down that gorgeous body and took hold of the narrow waist before Ichigo began ramming himself inside his lover as fast and hard as he could. The grip in his hair tightened and the Grimmjow stopped breathing until Ichigo stopped.

"Jesus... Jesus...", the other panted, "Fuck... Fuck, do it again."

Ichigo grinned and wrapped his hand around Grimmjow's erection, loving the sexy hiss he received. "Alright," he rumbled, "But I'll make ya come too."

"Mmm," Grimmjow mumbled and nodded in affirmation, "Yes, make me come... Can't take it anymore."

Ichigo bared his teeth as he began moving, sweat dripping from his entire body. The coil in his pelvis was now hurting and _fuck, fuck, fuck_ he was coming. Grimmjow's progressively increasing in pitch and loudness "Yeah"s didn't help the situation either.

"I'm coming," Grimmjow groaned and swallowed, "Shit, I'm coming...!"

But it was Ichigo who came first. You see, Grimmjow's bed voice and pulsing ass muscles did it for him. He couldn't hold it in anymore, not the hoarse cry that scraped his throat while he rode his orgasm out, nothing. Grimmjow was trembling in his hand before he finally exploded with a long, shuddering sigh.

All that could be heard in the room for a while was harsh breathing as the two lovers tried to regain their ran away breaths. Grimmjow swayed a little and kneeled to all fours before he fell, face-down on the bed and groaned. Ichigo looked down at him and chuckled, removing the used condom and discarding it quickly before returning to his lover. Grimmjow was still laying down, however he had rolled on his back. When their eyes locked, the blunet grinned lazily.

"You're a blessed man," he said, making Ichigo chuckle, "I'm serious." He looked at the ceiling again and covered his face with his palm. "Fuck."

"Yeah... Fuck," the orange haired man sighed and laid next to his lover, his head resting on a still heaving chest. "That was spectacular."

"Spectacular is not enough," Grimmjow corrected, "It was like the Bing Bang." Ichigo busted out laughing and the blunet added fiercely, "No, I'm serious! I can see the world differently now, dunno 'bouchu."

"Maybe I'll see tomorrow," Ichigo mumbled sleepily, already falling, "Right now I'm tired as fuck."

"Alright."

The orange haired man was just about to doze off and sleep peacefully, fleetingly noting to thank Yumi for pairing him up with Grimmjow, however the loud gurgling sound that rumbled in his ear made him jump awake. Although he couldn't quite believe it, the sound came unmistakably from the blunet's stomach. More than eager to make sure, Ichigo raised his head and gave the blunet an incredulous stare.

"You serious?"

Grimmjow grinned sheepishly. "What? Don't you get hungry after good sex?"

A short, disbelieving chuckle left the oranget's throat. The man facepalmed and shook his head. _The blunet had mentioned that he was hungry all the time but this much?__  
_

Suddenly there was a soft nudge at his shoulder. Ichigo uncovered his face and promptly melted at the pair of blue eyes staring at him pleadingly.

"Hey, Ichigo," the blue haired man prodded, "Could you... Make me a sandwich? I'm famished."

Ichigo couldn't help it. He tipped his head back and busted out laughing, slowly sitting up to satisfy his new lover's needs. Although he wasn't the type to obey so easily or spoil his lovers, he was already too smitten to say no. And it took less than a day to do so too. _Damn. He could really get used to this after all._ But the blue haired demon would be the death of his.

Mark his words.

**XXXX**

***fans self and drools all over the computer* Erhem, yeah, so! That's it guys ;) Hope ya liked it, I know I did *nosebleeds* I'm not sure if I'll continue, so I'll leave it ongoing for now. Maybe inspiration strikes again, the hell would I know.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Queen.**


End file.
